


Goodbye, Blue Skies

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depression, F/F, M/M, Suicidal Stiles Stilinski, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can a heart break once it's stopped beating?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Blue Skies

**Author's Note:**

> !!WARNING!!
> 
> CHARACTER DEATH!  
> SUICIDAL THEMES!  
> GRAPHIC VIOLENCE!
> 
> DO NOT READ IF MATERIAL TRIGGERS YOU!

I sat at my lunch table, alone, as usual. 

 

Scott had stopped sitting with me ever since Allison died, I knew that he blamed me, even though he says he doesn't. But I can see it in his eyes, the absolute hate and misery at his loss. And it's all my fault. If I hadn't given in to the demon. 

 

A few tears escaped my eyes and I hurriedly wiped them away. But it wasn't just Scott. All of the pack were avoiding me, Lydia I was used to. She had always ignored me, ever since we were in elementary. Isaac never liked me, Kira was too infatuated with Scott to notice my existence, I thought Malia liked me, but she stopped talking to me after Allison. And Derek....I don't even know.

 

I looked at my untouched sandwich and gagged, I wasn't hungry anymore. I threw away my lunch and went out side for the remaining lunch period. There I could be away from the presence of the pack. 

 

Closing my eyes I was suddenly shot with a memory of Allison's face as she was killed, it was first surprised then filled with pain. I opened my eyes and began to sob. 

 

_All my fault_

_All my fault_

_All my fault_

_All my fault_

_All my fault_

_All my fault-_

 

"Hey! Are you okay in there?" It was Danny. 

 

I couldn't fathom why Danny was there, he and I didn't speak much to each other, only once. I wiped my face and nodded at him. No need to call attention to myself.

 

"Are you sure?" he asked, worry on his face. I smiled one of my fake smiles at him.

"I'm okay."

* * *

Everything was black.

 

"Stiles..."

 

Mom?

 

"Stiles...how could you...."

 

Oh god

 

"How could you forget me Stiles? How could you kill that innocent girl?"

 

"You disappoint me son." It was his dad this time. 

 

I opened my eyes, I didn't even know they were closed. I saw my mother.

 

She was as beautiful as always, my dad beside her. But what really showed was the bright red blood dripping down their heads, it was then that I noticed they didn't have a body. Their skin slowly melted off their face, maggots crawling in their decomposed flesh and soon left behind a skeleton that seemed to smile at me before becoming dust. Then Scott appeared.

 

"I hate you, you killed her!" He yelled at me. I tried to cover up my face with my hands, but something was holding me down, it was skeleton hands. They gripped me tight and forced me to watch as Scott decomposed and disappeared, but what came next was truly horrible.

 

Allison.

 

"Why Stiles? Why did you kill me? Why?! I had so much to live for! How can you sit there and enjoy life as I rot away underground?!" Tears were rolling down her face. 

 

I wanted to scream back at her that I wasn't enjoying life, it was hell for me, maybe I shouldn't be alive at all...

 

"Yes Stiles, maybe you shouldn't be alive." Allison said, suddenly she had a body, her hands reached out and she started to strangle me.

 

I gasped and tried to claw at her hands, but the skeleton bones kept me at bay. Scott appeared beside her, half his face was beginning to rot off, he too decided to strangle me. Soon everyone was strangling me, Mom, Dad, Isaac, Derek, Kira, and Malia. All their face were rotten, some even showed skull. The smell was horrible, it blocked any sort of way to get oxygen in my system. The hands got tighter. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I gave up. I was limp in their arms. I didn't care anymore. I just wanted it to end.

 

Then I woke up.

 

I opened my eyes and saw that I was strangling myself, my hands wrapped around my own throat, I slowly realed the tight hold and sucked in a deep breath. Soon I was panting like a dog. My eyes scanned my room, no one was there. 

 

"You should just die..." the voice echoed in my head. 

 

I couldn't take it anymore. 

 

Walking slowly downstairs, I grabbed the keys from my dad's pocket and unlocked the gun shelf in the garage. I looked at the small pistol in my hands and shook at the thought of what I was going to do. Then a thought crossed me: Dad. 

 

I knew he would be sad, but that didn't matter anymore. Maybe I was being selfish, but I didn't care. Everything would be over soon.

 

I walked quietly back upstairs, and once safely inside my room, I locked it. I smiled a bitter smile and turned towards my bed. 

 

Scott sat there, looking at the gun in my hand with wide eyes. He looked at me, but all I could see was the hate filled eyes and snarl and rotting face. I whimpered and backed into the door, he stood up really fast, I started to put the gun up to my head, but Scott was too fast. He grabbed my wrist and knocked the gun away. I started to scream in anger, only for him to put a hand over my mouth. I struggled for a bit, reaching for the gun desperately, Scott looked at me with pure agony in his eyes, I got an Idea, I spat in his eyes, he reeled back in response, he quickly wiped his eyes, but by then the gun was back in my hand and I was slowly backing away from him, gun pointed at my head.

 

"Stiles...please...don't make me lose you too...."

 

My eyes widened, but I smiled sadly at him.

 

"Sorry Scotty, but I can't do this anymore." with that I pulled the trigger, my last thought as blackness invaded my eyes was, 'I'm sorry...'

 

**Author's Note:**

> If I made you cry...
> 
> MUHAHAHAHA!
> 
> If I didn't...
> 
> *pout*


End file.
